


gossamer

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bondage, F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rope Bondage, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, five never left, they’re anywhere from 16-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: He remembered looking at the small creatures that had gotten tangled in a spider’s web, how it could tangle a trap so delicate that one could easily unravel it all with a flick of their wrist. He could take away her from her entrapment, but she didn’t want him to and he had no idea what to do.She canted her lips, pleading with him still.“It’s wrong,” he murmured, looking up at her. “This is wrong.”“Do you not want me?”He sucked in a breath, falling into the trap as well, knowing at any second they would be eaten alive by the guilt alone.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	gossamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Escapisttrash (moonlight1314)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight1314/gifts).



> Gifting this to EscapistTrash and hoping she appreciates it (and that it motivates her to work on her own sex pollen fic hahaha.) I have really appreciated all of the discussions about vintage pop art, bold eyebrows, and fed-up mannequins (actually this was just all in one discussion.) So glad to have made her as a friend!!! 💕
> 
> Please make sure to read all of the tags/warnings!

Five had grown to associate Reginald with a spider. A predator that had no loyalties, no attachments to anything but himself. If one could look past the obvious cruelty in a territorial black widow or a stand-offish brown recluse, they could likely find beauty in the creatures, an intelligence in the ways they managed to survive in a world much larger that it sometimes seemed they didn’t belong, with the near other-worldly quality in the unsettlement they could manage to rise out of all of its surroundings. Why they would try to find that beauty, that intelligence, even that  _ elegance,  _ by looking past the nefarious sides of them, Five did not know. He supposed it was that there were many predators in the world outside these walls, that they could easily worship the predator who always loomed inside of them. 

Five trailed his hands over the paintings on the wall, nodding curtly to the android beside him. She wouldn’t give up Vanya’s location, and he’d found her to be a dead end. Still, he felt no point in hissing at the machine, feeling no loyalty to her for the same reason he knew anger at Grace was futile. She was nothing but a list of commands from the spider himself, composed of materials to have the shape of a Stepford wife, eyes always just one tick too glassy to look like a real being. 

“Five, dear,” Grace said as he stalked away from her. “Your father needs you for training in ten minutes.”

“Oh, fuck  _ that,”  _ he snarled, deciding snapping at her wouldn’t be entirly awful if it made him feel better.  _ She _ wouldn’t have any feelings about it. 

Grace made a wounded noise as if to defy his thinking, muttering something to herself about ‘boys will be boys.’ He sneered at the machine, wishing just for a glimpse of a second that he’d gotten somebody capable of their own thinking for a maternal figure. 

Five blinked to each of the bedrooms, searching with an attentiveness he needed for missions. Vanya was nowhere to be found, and he seriously considered throwing on his mission boots and stomping in Reginald’s skull. However, the only problem lay in that it wouldn’t get him any closer to finding Vanya, which was the more important task here.

Five eventually exhausted every room besides the lab where Reginald conducted his more experimental research with them. Five had been distinctly avoiding going to that particular area, mainly because the feeling of being studied by him had always made him squeamish. Unless Vanya was somewhere else entirely, which he sincerely doubted, considering how much of an asshole Reginald was, he imagined that she was experiencing some sort of psychological torment that he had been too afraid to face himself. He was well-aware that Vanya likely had needed him much longer, and he’d fucked around and kept her from his protection because of his own idiotic fears. He gritted his teeth, gathered up energy and landed in the lab. 

She was there because of course she was. Of course the asshole had put her there.

What was shocking was not that she was _there_ .

It was  _ how. _

Tied up, gagged with duct tape, crying and whimpering. He didn’t know what Reginald had done- if he were tasked to point out one individual horrible thing he’d do, to find the most horrible, it would be a game of Where’s Waldo; there were any number of possibilities as to what he had done to her. As he blinked to her side to rip the duct tape off as quickly and painlessly as possible, she squirmed like she needed nothing more than for him to save her. 

“I’ve got you,” Five murmured, and then he was hit with her  _ scent.  _ It gathered, intoxicating his body, making him suddenly wish to teleport away and take care of another matter than this completely. “Vanya, what- what happened?” 

She whined, “Don’t go, please.”

“I won’t,” he promised, feeling sick for the way his dick twitched as she begged for him to stay. She was vulnerable; she needed his  _ help.  _ “W-what happened, Vanya?”

_ “Don’t go.” _

“I’m here. I’ll stay. Promise.” 

She jerked her hips, rubbing her bound thighs together, and, as his eyes followed the movement instinctually, he saw her lifted up skirt, saw the dampness against her gray underwear. He felt his mouth start to water and his jaw start to clench. 

“What did he do to you?” Five asked, and he knew she was looking at the tenting of his Academy-sanctioned pants. He moved closer to the sterile operating room table, brushing up against her side as if in a trance. 

“He gave me s-s-something,” she could barely say the words, looking up at him so helplessly.  _ “Five, _ help me. Help me, please. Help me.” 

“I don’t know what to do,” he was feeling tears prick his vision, knowing that they were as completely out-of-the-ordinary as whatever he was experiencing right now. He started to grab at the ropes keeping her tied down, trying to unknot them from her body, but she shook her head. “Don’t you want out of them?”

“Touch me, Five.”

“Vanya, I-“ He started choking on his tongue. “No. We can’t.”

He remembered looking at the small creatures that had gotten tangled in a spider’s web, how it could tangle a trap so delicate that one could easily unravel it all with a flick of their wrist. He could take away her from her entrapment, but she didn’t want him to and he had no idea what to  _ do. _

She canted her lips, pleading with him still. 

“It’s wrong,” he murmured, looking up at her. “This is wrong.” 

“Do you not want me?”

He sucked in a breath, falling into the trap as well, knowing at any second they would be eaten alive by the guilt alone.

“I,” he gulped. “I do. I do want you, but-“

“Five,  _ please.  _ Please, please, I’ll do anything. Touch me. I need you, please help me. I need you, Five.” He was surprised she was able to string sentences together at all, with the cloudiness of her eyes he knew his were approaching as well. He wanted nothing more than to soothe his best friend’s ache, make it better for her, but he imagined he would go completely and irrevocably mad if he did. 

“Vanya, we can’t,” he tried weakly. 

“I was made for you.” 

Five gasped, and he was then fully trapped. But he couldn’t bring himself to care as he climbed onto the sterile table, crawling on top of her and rutting against her thigh like an animal. He watched in fascination as the wet patch on her gray panties started to grow, started to coat more and more surface area. He traveled his hand up her thigh, watching it reach past where her skirt would have hit, just above her knee. 

His hand looked so large against her small thigh, his skin slightly more tan than her pale porcelain complexion, just shy away from reaching a faintly purple hue in how light it was. He knew it was because he was able to go outside much more, given much more freedom, and he wanted to take her away from here, wanted to make her safe and not a captive a second longer. 

She moved herself as close as she could while still restrained by the ropes, and he gripped her legs and scooted her closer, loyal to her needs. She only seemed to want  _ more,  _ so he lifted her up and set her into his lap, laying back on his palms. 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them off and exposing her perfect, glistening, pink cunt to him. “So beautiful,” he said, not bothering to restrain his thoughts any longer. “So  _ wet.” _

She whimpered, and he watched in fascination as her slickness seeped onto his pants as she ground pitifully onto his erection. 

He started pulling at the ropes, trying to free her but his mind had a cloudy haze to it, and another feeling of wrongness flashed over him before it was gone again. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said again, much more kindly. The pain in her eyes made him feel sick, and he wanted nothing more than to fix it. “What do you need me to do, V?” 

When he tried to reach down to untie her again, she made a noise like a wounded animal, and he started panicking. He felt like he was underwater, and pretty soon he would drown. “Vanya, please, tell me what you need me to do. I just want to make you feel better, okay?”

His mind was hazy, drifting between thoughts but unable to pick any thought out individually. He wondered for a second if he had been given some sort of substance, and he panicked, trying to move away from Vanya, worried that she would be affected by it as well. As he moved away though, she started making panicked noises, and he moved back to her hastily, mind going more and more foggy as he did. 

She explained what she wanted him to do, and he was too overwhelmed by all of the conflicting thoughts in his head. Instead of bothering with them any longer, he decided to push them to the side. All that mattered was that he helped her. 

Laying her against the surgical table, he reached for one of the knives he kept on his person, cutting off the rope binding her thighs. There were still ones binding her wrists together, but he kept them on as she hadn’t asked him anything to do with the ropes. 

He tried to think like a soldier. He tried to do this right. He tried to-

“I  _ need  _ you.”

He watched the pulse pounding at her neck. “Vanya, what if-“

_ “Please.” _

He abandoned his clothing, but the invisible webbing still coated his body. He reached forward to touch her, to comfort her, but he didn’t know who was doing the comforting. Their mouths clashed together, and he didn’t know who was providing oxygen. 

He reached between her legs, thinking it would help her, flicking at the mound that made her whimper out in pleasure. His finger pressed inside of her drenched entrance, feeling her walls take it in easily. He kept kissing her, not sure what it would do to soothe her but knowing it was necessary. When she had to pull away for air, he started kissing her cheek, tasting the saltwater of the tears forming at the edges of his vision. 

Vanya, his best friend, clenched around his finger, and he gasped, feeling physical pain-

“Five,” she said softly. “Don’t stop.”

He nodded, stomach tightening. “Vanya, c-can I…?”

She knew what he was asking, nodding as her lips quivered. There was so much that he felt in that moment, but he didn’t know if he could distinguish or phrase any single one of those feelings with any words in all the seven languages he knew. He moved forward, bracketed himself between her thighs, wrapping them around his waist to cage himself in. 

Webbing was all around their bodies, locking them together, never letting them separate before they were consumed. He was inside of her and he was crying and he knew that he had wanted this for a very long time and he would get her away as soon as they were able to think rationally. 

She opened her mouth up, pleading for him to go faster, and he obediently followed her request. His pace was rapid as it was rough as it was sloppy. 

“Don’t go,” she said again, and he started saying his thoughts aloud, trying to reassure her. He knew there were likely cameras on them, that maybe their captor was privy to what they were saying, but his power gave him the ability to get away. If anybody could escape an entrapment, it was him. He would get them out, he would make sure they were safe, he would-

“I love you.”

He nodded roughly, not sure how to say the words back but trying to say everything he could that meant it just the same. When they were away, when they were gone, he would find a way to say them. It was just an impossibility as of now. He couldn’t possibly say he loved her unless he took her away from the torment they experienced under this roof and between these walls. 

He picked up his pace again, reaching down to move his finger roughly against her clit, hoping that if he touched her enough their minds would evaporate of the heady fog. He knew that he was close, that their breaths were starting to be equally uneven as their pants became the only sounds around them. Five wondered if it was better to say their entrapment was that of a corn maze, entirely open and able to get through, yet still feeling like somewhat of an impossibility when inside. 

They would get out of there, though. That was certain. If he would not let himself tell her he loved her until they had escaped, then they would be out  _ soon.  _

“Is it too much?” Five asked, trying to gentle his movements just a little more. She was closing her eyes, and he hoped it was not out of pain. 

She shook her head though, “Trust you.”

Her saying she trusted him did just as much as her saying she loved him. As he pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her again, he told himself that he would have to always do right by her, always make sure her trust wasn’t unfounded. 

His stomach was tightening, and he knew what was happening, jerked his thumb as roughly as possible to make sure that she would come with him until they were both crying out. 

Entrapping them would be to Reginald’s detriment, for he had only motivated Five to take Vanya with him when he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading these fics! I appreciate you all!!! Also..... happy day 16!!!! 💕💕🥳🥳🍂🍂🍁🍁🎃🎃 We are officially past the half-way point. 
> 
> If any of my readers are kliego fans, I will be participating some in kliego week (it might just be one day, I’m not sure yet!)


End file.
